Daphne's Ever After
by Renu
Summary: Prompt from questions pertaining what happened to Daphne during Charming Girl. This is my first oneshot based of charming girl and the beginning of one-shots if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this prompt came from people asking about what happened with Daphne so this is what happened.**

**But first disclaimer, I don't own the characters I just use them for my own selfish fan made game. To be honest, cause I don't earn money from this I don't actually need to put this up but hey I don't want to get sued….On with the story.**

The silent crunch of shoes on grass, echo through the forest as two silhouettes emerge from its edge into a clearing. The couple walk hand in hand closer to the lake, their hair shining under the spring sun, peeking through the clouds, swimming across the lake in the sky above them. The platinum blonde haired girl stares down at her slightly shorter snow-white blonde companion, a smile etched into her face. Said companion turn to her, a serene smile plastered on her face before she leans up to place a gentle kiss on the former's cheek.

The girls' smile gets impossibly wider, and she begins to stare lovingly into the twin pools of baby blue eyes that she had come to adore. " I see now, why your parents named you Luna" Daphne tells her girlfriend as she pulls her in for an embrace.

Luna cocks her eyebrow in curiosity whilst her eyes shine in mirth "Oh really, what do you think was their reasoning."

Daphne leans her face closer to Luna's until their noses touch for an eskimo kiss "Why, it is obviously because your beauty shines even through the darkest of nights."

This comments makes Luna giggle as she replies teasingly "But it is daytime now dear, does that mean that I do not look beautiful in the day."

The Slytherin catching on quickly replies without missing a beat " Of course not love, for even during the brightest of days, we still yearn for the calm of the moons presence. Besides the sun's flare is much to bright for my light skin and would cause more bad than good."

The Ravenclaw's bell like laughter spreads through the clearing, a light blush dusting her cheeks in embarrassment " My, such a charmer aren't you. Hard to believe that less than three months ago you were after another charming lady."

The platinum blonde grins sheepishly before pointing out "Well that is true. But the same lady was the one who pushed me to court you after all, so I believe we owe her some thanks."

"Oh, I do not doubt that at all. In fact, she and I have gotten closer recently as she needed another party to advise her on relationships. After all, there is only so much Hermione can ask out of Ginny, who has never been in a relationship before, and Draco who she can't fully rely on as he is related to the majority of people in said relationship. Plus the twins as much as they want to protect her also want to mess with her now and again for a good laugh" she says thoughtfully.

This explanation brings another smile onto the Slytherin's lips as she places a light kiss on the other girls' lips "Mmm, I'm so glad that we are exclusive. It must be hard for 'mione to deal with so many girlfriends at once especially when she's so dense most of the time. I mean, she didn't even know I liked her until I told her about it in the passing, in one of our conversations."

This statement catches Luna's attention and she simply asks "What did her face look like when you told her?"

This question makes Daphne burst out in laughter as she tries to speak " She.. (giggles).. her face..it was like.. (chortle)… she was gaping like a fish..and the colour..(giggle)… oh gosh her face was redder than the weasley's hair colour."

Luna smiles at the imagery of a flustered Hermione trying to reply to the casual confession of her girlfriend, and the image did indeed make her want to burst out laughing like her girlfriend but she restrained herself. After all, they were still on Hogwarts grounds, and who knew who was lurking behind the trees. Just as she thought this, a rustling sound came from behind the couple.

The couple turned to look behind them and out of the woods came a flustered Hermione running out. All they could hear as an explanation were "Hey..can't talk..veela's and Draco.. plus dress up."

Both turn to look curiously as a gaggle of veela dresse din powdery blue uniforms and the male Black heir rushed out into the clearing, hot on the Gryffindor's heels "Mon amour, if you stop running this would be a lot less worse for you!" Fleur shouts to her mate.

"Yeah, c'mon mate, woman up! The beauxbaton uniform would look fabulous on you right ladies" Draco says loudly as the veela flock agree vehemently, their eyes glinting in amusement and glee at the hunt.

Hermione merely lets out a louder scream of fear as she makes her way into the castle, hoping that she makes it into the dorms before the group can catch her. Luna then turns to her girlfriend and notes "She does know that if she runs to the dorms that Ginny and Gabrielle are probably waiting for her, right?"

Daphne merely sighs and looks on to her past crush, and now best friend pitifully "She'll figure it out when she gets there." Resigned she holds her girlfriend closer as they resume their date, both one thought in mind.

'Just another day in Hogwarts.'

**Like it? Please review, so that I can get an idea whether I should continue this series of one-shot ideas based on charming girl. Again if anybody has some prompt ideas pm me or review. Thanks for supporting me even during my hiatus. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a thank you to everyone for not trying to maim me for dropping my stories. Also, this should answer some questions (and make new ones) that has been asked about the rest of Hermione's schooling time and Daphne (so this is kind of a shoutout to ****ladygoddess)**

**3 months earlier.**

Walking down the beaten paths from Hogsmeade, the Gryffindor princess leisurely sips her butterbeer from a Styrofoam cup 'thank god Rosmerta finally decided to takeup my idea of take away cups' Hermione thinks to herself, breathing out deeply, her breath creating a slight mist in front of her as she walked through it.

Her thoughts are broken by a slight nudge at her side " Hey what's wrong 'mione?"

"Hmm, oh nothing I was just thinking how glad I am that we can finally take out our butterbeer because of how cold its gotten recently" she replies.

An understanding smile graced the blonde's face "I'm glad that you were able to find some time to chat with me. Sending letters to each other is great but its not quite the same as just talking…" she says before trailing off.

Hermione nods her head in agreement " I agree, its great to be able to immerse oneself in conversation now and again. Speaking of immersing oneself, how are you enjoying being with Luna?"

At this a full-blown smile appears on Daphne's face "Everything is going great thanks for asking. I never actually thanked you for pushing me to ask her out."

Hermione shrugged and grinned at her companion "what can I say, you were being way to dense and Luna needed some help."

At this comment Daphne face begins imitating a fish out of water "Me….dense." The blonde shaking her head in disbelief, and offhandedly says " since I'm so dense I'm sure you also knew about the crush I had on you before Christmas."

Like a whiplash Hermione turns to face the other girl who kept on walking "Wha!"

Looking over her shoulder Daphne grins "Oh yeah, since 2nd year."

At this Hermione's eye bug out "No way, how did i…wha….i didn't."

The girl ignores the brunettes stuttering, trying to hold back her laughter, now wishing she had a camera "But of course all the times I had spent with you, complimenting you, and walking/sitting/talking close to you was NOT obvious at all" she emphasise.

Facepalming herself, Hermione then hesitantly asks "Do you ummm still.. you know?"

The slithering quirks her eyebrow up "Have feelings for you." Purposely taking her time to answer, as she inwardly smirks at Hermione fidgeting nervously she finally answers the other witch's question Of course…" at this Hermione looked pale "NOT!" she ends with a smile chuckling at Hermione's relief look.

Rolling her eyes Daphne continues playfully "That boat sailed when I decided to pursue Luna, you should have figured that out. O' greatest witch of our age."

Shrugging Hermione replies " what can I say, its as muggles say high IQ low EQ." I'm good academically and am getting better at sports but I think I'm cursed to being unable to recognise signs.

"Tell me about it. By the way, how are things going with you and your fiancées?" Daphne asks curiously.

"Well, I haven't seen Bella, Cissa and Andy since New Year. As for Fleur, she and Gabrielle have been introducing me to her friends who are also here on the exchange programme."

"Oh are they veela as well?"

"Hmm, yeah, the majority are part of her family's clan but some of them are not."

Nodding with interest the cerulean eyes girl questions " How's that been going then?"

Tilting her head left and right the Gryffindor looks forward as the pair continue walking " It's okay but I can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion Daphne queries "What do you mean? Is it just nerves from meeting the missus' friends?"

Hermione blanches at her friends comment "We're not married yet you know."

Crossing her arms behind her smirks "Yet."

Lightly smacking the girls' arm, and rolling at her "Fine, whatever. And no, I mean yes I am nervous that they might not like me. But, it's more than that. It's more like their overly affectionate. So every time I visit, I get hugged and kissed…" she trails off.

"Ah, I see how that can be a problem. I'm more surprised that Fleur is not jealous that her friends to that to you."

The hazel-eyed witch replies with a shrug "I'm not too sure about that either. I mean I don't think Fleur is a particularly jealous person.."

Daphne cuts her off quickly " Not jealous?! HAH! She almost ripped my head off whenever I was with you before getting together with Luna."

"Okay, oaky, I get it" Hermione gestures, putting her hands up in a surrender position "I think it has to do with them being in the same clan. They know that I am Fleurs' mate and so they won't try to do anything to threaten that. At least that is what I gathered from her, and the books I've read."

Chuckling Daphne states " So I'm guessing Fleur doesn't do too well when you are with any one of the Black sisters."

Thinking thoughtfully for a moment Hermione answers "Well, I felt a lot of tension at the beginning but they all had a talk after New Years and things have all been getting better being with each other."

"Must be difficult being so popular huh."

Blushing red Hermione groans " Not funny Greengrass."

Laughing out loud, and catching the attention of some of the other students as they reach the entrance and begin walking down the hallway "Of course it is Granger. The Gryffindor Princess, Miss Popular can't handle a bit of affection."

Covering her ears with her hands, Hermione childishly says "Nope can't hear you lalala."

Both concentrating on their banter did not realise a familiar young blonde and redhead approach them from behind. Water balloons in filling their arms, both took aim and SPLAT.

Shrieking Daphne and Hermione looks towards their attackers who are rolling on the floor laughing. After getting to know each other it seems that Ginny and Gabrielle have become the new tricksters of Hogwarts. Thus, we find the illustrious duo trying to catch their breath.

The older Gryffindor looks towards her companion; with a glint in her eyes she nods her head. Said companion nods her head in confirmation, and simultaneously they pull out their wands. Catching sight of the two wooden stick Ginny quickly grabs Gabbrielle as she tries to escape the jinxes heading their way.

"Come back here!" Daphne screams while casting a Ducklifors jinx.

Hermione casts her own jelly leg jinx, concentrating on hitting her target. Instead the younger pair dodge the jinx and it hits an unfortunate passerby, who happens to be Draco. "What the f***" the boy screams before falling to the floor.

Slowing down a bit Hermione apologizes "Sorry Draco, blame Ginny and Gabby" before she rushes off to where she last had seen Daphne and the slippery, jinx dodging duo.

Watching the brunette rush off the Slytherin then wonders out loud "Why me!" as he tries to drag himself to the hospital wing, hoping that someone would find him and help before his hands became chafed.

**Like it hate it? Pls leave a review. **


End file.
